


Come Back to Me

by canyouhearthefandomscrying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyouhearthefandomscrying/pseuds/canyouhearthefandomscrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 11x18, instead of Sam and Dean talking in the library, Dean heads to his room to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

Sam and Dean drove back to the bunker in silence after what happened at the Church. When they got back inside Dean headed straight for his room and stood there for a few seconds with his eyes shut. He then ran straight into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. When he finished he sat there shaking, trying to normalise his breathing. It was no good. He then flushed the toilet and walked back to his room and lay on his on his bed, thinking how the hell it all went wrong. Amara has Lucifer and is probably unleashing unspeakable torture on him, with Cas caught in the crossfire. Why wouldn't Cas let them help? They could've forced Lucifer back into his cage or found him another vessel.

But not this. Never this. Why did Cas think that Lucifer was more important than him? It had never been like that. Ever. Cas was important to the Winchesters. To Dean. And not because of his angel powers, but because he was family, and that would never change.

As the thought crossed Dean's mind that he would never see Cas again, a tear fell across his face. Then once he started crying, he couldn't stop. He felt so useless just lying there not being able to do anything to help. This wasn't Cas' mess to clean up, so why did he shoulder the responsibility?

There was a gentle knock on the door and Sam's voice followed after;  
"Dean... you okay in there?" He stood there waiting for a response, but was only met with silence.

"I'm sorry about Cas, I know you were desperate to bring him back." Nothing. Sam waited a few seconds longer before sighing and walking away. Dean's hand found its way to the bottle on the nightstand and he sat up as he took a long swig and let the alcohol burn down his throat. This can't be it. Not after everything. Dean couldn't accept the possibility of losing the man he... the man he...

loved.


End file.
